Radio Mics, Talkback
RADIO MICROPHONES Radio microphones are broadcast standard microphones that use radio frequencies to transmit instead of standard cable. Usually found on talent/presenters radio mics have microphone heads that detect vibrations in the air (sound) and send that signal to a small transmitter box commonly located on the talent hidden out of sight. This signal is then transmitted using radio frequencies and received by a received generally located less than 100 meters away. These microphones give the presenter much more freedom to walk around without the fear of audio cables hindering movement. Radio microphones also give the director a greater range of available shots whilst maintaining high audio quality. Disadvantages of radio microphones *Battery life *Limited range (JFMG regulated) *Rustle and noise introduction *Visible on camera/Bulky *Licensing costs *Limited RF channels *Receiver needed *Planning needed *More expensive than traditional microphones JFMG - Joint Frequency Management Group are a spectrum management company who specialise in providing areas of the magnetic spectrum that radio microphones use. This means that a frequency ranging between 3GHz (UHF) and 20MHz (VHF) will be allocated to an event for a determined period of time and that frequency can be used to transmit these signals. Click here for a full list of JFMG services Diversity - Diveristy in broadcasting terms refers to the use of two antennas (diversity receivers) for one radio microphone. This ensures that if one receiver has a 'dead spot' (point of no receiving signal) than the second receiver should still have a signal and the receiving antenna is automatically switched. Diversity receivers also monitor the two signal strengths and are continually switching feeds to always maintain the strongest possible signal. TALKBACK & COMMUNICATIONS Talkback and communications systems are essential for any successful programme and depending on whether the programme is a studio production or an outside broadcast (OB) can make a difference to the types of talkback/communication systems used. Below is a list of communication systems that can be used in a multi-camera studio environment *Talkback *Notes/written word *Sign language - hand signals, camera nods *Tele prompter *Day timeline *Tally Lights *Off air microphones *Buzzer *Runner Within a studio environment it is important for the crew to remain silent, though they must still be able to communicate with each other and one important example of this would be a production crews need to communicate with the talent/presenter. This can be done either using switch talkback between the director and the talent or using hand signals usually given by a floor manager. Click here for a very useful list of production phases that Floor Managers use to direct presenters Definitions of talkback Switched Talkback - This system allows for the director or other gallery crew to speak to their presenter on a one way system and is usually located in the presenters ear in the form of an ear piece. Open Talkback - This system allows the director or other gallery crew to speak to the entire crew, this is used mainly for the director giving the camera operator information of the shots expected of them.